


from the ground up

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Sehun can't decide between Chanyeol and Kris so he decides to take both in bed.





	from the ground up

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** threesome (m/m/m), size kink, double penetration
> 
>  **notes:** C-C-C-COMBO!!! kinktober, prompt #14: size kink  & prompt #15: double penetration, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

The thing is Sehun’s done fisting before, so he really does believe he can handle _this_ \- two dicks, each that would make a size queen cry in joy, at the same time because Sehun is an overachiever.

He’s splayed against Chanyeol’s chest, panting wetly while Yifan tries to fit his fingers into Sehun’s little ass that’s stretched around Chanyeol’s cock. It’s slow-going, but Sehun isn’t going to let them stop.

Chanyeol keens once he feels three of Yifan’s long, large fingers push up against his cock. ‘Oh shit, oh shit shit shit - ’

‘Do _not_ come,’ says Sehun. ‘Or I’m _definitely_ picking Kris-ge over you.’

He’s tired of putting up with both of them scrabbling for his attention, so now this is the deal - whoever fucks better gets Sehun. At least for a date. So far, Chanyeol managed to get his cock inside first, sitting up against the headboard of Sehun’s dorm bed with Sehun in his lap, both of them waiting and _waiting_ for Yifan to finally stretch Sehun’s little asshole out for both of them.

After a few minutes of muffled whimpering and half a dozen moans as Chanyeol’s cock nudges into Sehun’s prostate - Yifan makes a victorious noise. ‘I have four fingers in here.’

‘Great,’ wheezes Chanyeol.

‘So _hurry up_ ,’ snaps Sehun.

Yifan hurries up. His cock is nudging against Sehun’s rim a moment later, pushing in alongside Chanyeol, stretching Sehun out way, _way_ further than that time he tried fisting. The width of them both shoved balls deep in his asshole knocks the breath out of his chest, has him whining pathetically as the pain-pleasure shoots up his spine.

‘You good?’ Yifan asks.

‘Move, move, move,’ pants Sehun, wanting the pain to drown under friction, needing them both to fuck him so the sensations would overwhelm how much this fucking _hurts_.

Chanyeol swallows audibly, looking up over Sehun’s shoulder at Yifan. Yifan promptly pulls out and fucks in.

Sehun screams - it’s _so much_ , _too much_ , but he’s not willing to let it stop just yet. Both dicks are inside of him now, absurdly long and fat and able to keep him sore for days when he lets them fuck him into the wall. Now, it’s twice the cock, and some voice in his head says they better fuck him twice as good; use their absurdly big dicks to make Sehun white out.

The thrusts are shallow to start, but still enough, still dragging along Sehun’s asshole, still pushing up against Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol groans aloud at the friction and bucks his hips up as well, making Sehun choke on his breath when he feels both of the cocks in him try to nudge into his sweet spot.

‘Do that again, please please please - ’ he gurgles, feeling overwhelmed already. They’re so _big_ and _thick_ and they’re _inside_ of him and he wants them to fuck him, fuck him over and over - god, for the shit Sehun puts up with from them, he _deserves_ this.

Chanyeol and Yifan are good boys; they listen. They’re fucking him properly now - pulling out, screwing back in - forcing Sehun’s hole to get all warm and slutty and _open_ for both of their cocks. Sehun can barely breathe; feeling himself stretched wide, imagining how his little pink asshole is going to be _gaping_ after this is over.

Fuck, he wants that. He wants to be stretched apart too wide by them both fucking him. They’re doing a half-decent job - shallow thrusts in and out of him, finding a rhythm, but it could be _so_ much _more_ if they just could -

‘H-Harder, fuck, please,’ he moans, squeezing his ass however much he can. The reaction is instantaneous; Chanyeol is making ugly choking noises and Yifan groans long and low as they pause their thrusts, try to get their bearings.

Sehun relaxes out again, tries to be as pliant as possible. Chanyeol is nodding, saying, ‘should we - like that - ’ and Yifan confirms it, so Sehun waits for a few seconds before _finally_ \- he’s getting fucked like he needs.

It takes Chanyeol’s large hands gripping Sehun’s waist to keep him still, and Yifan’s huge fingers parting Sehun’s ass to keeps his hole wide open - and then they’re both pulling back to the tip, fucking inside all the way to the base so that Sehun’s prostate gets fucking punched by two cocks.

He almost fucking comes right there. Then they’re fucking him like that again, twice, thrice - and Sehun can only hold onto Chanyeol’s shoulders and become a keening mess as he gets fucked deep and hard by two huge dicks without any mercy.

It’s so good - too fucking good - all the pain is melting under the pleasure, all the burning friction from his rim spreading like liquid heat through his nerves, making him go pliant and pathetic as they fucked him to pieces.

Of course it would take two of them at the same time to make Sehun feel like he was finally getting fucked out of his mind - both of their thick cocks slamming into his ass, working over his prostate, so that Sehun’s only two functioning brain cells is focused on continued breathing.

His own cock is so fucking hard and leaking all over Chanyeol’s stomach. Both of them are groaning loudly as they feel Sehun squeeze around their cocks, trying to keep them inside of him every time they pull out, fuck back in. Chanyeol is the one who starts stuttering first, ‘I’m so f-fucking cl - ’

He doesn’t get to finish because his hips are railing that much deeper into Sehun’s ass, forcing Yifan’s cock to try and keep up, and Sehun comes all over himself a beat later - too worked up to even withstand a faster pace.

Chanyeol follows - feeling Sehun’s asshole try to milk them both as he twitches and shivers and splatters his come warm and wet over Chanyeol’s stomach. ‘Holy _shit_ ,’ is the last thing he manages to say before his big cock twitches inside of Sehun, making Sehun whine, and then there’s come flooding his hole, getting everything even more warm and slick and feel _so good_.

Above them both, Yifan wheezes. ‘Your come - I can feel it, fuck, _fuck_ \- ’

Sehun moans breathlessly when Yifan’s cock twitches inside of him as well and starts pumping so much fucking _come_ , adding to Chanyeol’s mess, making him feel warm and bloated with both cocks still buried to the hilt inside of his hole, plugging him full. Holy fuck.

‘’m too sensitive,’ says Chanyeol weakly, his cock softening first, and he moves his hips to slip out. Sehun whines at the loss, can already feel the lack of warmth from the missing cock and how all the come inside of him is going to slide out of his fucked-wide asshole.

Yifan groans in agreement and follows, and Sehun is bereft. He should get his plug out from under the bed.

‘So?’ Yifan asks as Chanyeol lays Sehun out flat on his stomach against the sheets. ‘Who you gonna pick?’ They sandwich him between them in the tiny dorm bed, keeping him warm with their long limbs, eager touches to be close.

Sehun considers. Then: ‘Best out of three.’

-

**Author's Note:**

> sehun deserves it all okay; hope you enjoyed~


End file.
